


Stay with me

by SpicyTrashThe1st



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTrashThe1st/pseuds/SpicyTrashThe1st
Summary: Asra is about to pack for his midnight journey when MC convinces them to stay.





	Stay with me

I’m sweeping up a mess of powdered bat milk when Asra wanders in, “MC~ Wait till you see what the woods had to offer today.” Mushrooms, fruit, and roots tumble out of his bag onto the countertop. He leans on his elbows, hands under his chin, watching me with delight. 

“Wow! So much...this is more than we need.”

“I thought it would be better to have plenty. I don’t want to leave you here with nothing but pumpkin bread.”

And with that, my mood sours immediately. Leave me...that’s right. He is leaving me again. I try to stop my self, but I can’t hold back from saying, “I want to come with you!”

Asra blinks openly at me before dropping his gaze with a sigh. Gentle hands come to either side of my face as he looks deep into my eyes, “I know. I wish I could take you, its just...its too risky.”

Wherever he goes, it's too far, too fast, too risky for me...but not for him. “Then don't go!” 

Tentatively, his hands trail down either side of my neck, around my back, thumb brushing along my spine, calming me somewhat. “Don’t go?” he says, the strain of longing evident in his voice, “I wish I could stay. Soon I won't have to go anywhere you can't follow. Its just...you're still learning MC. You’ve never travelled these paths before, and even if I held your hand the whole way, one wrong step could separate us...and it'll be a thousand times as dangerous trying to find your way back alone.”

“So you have to go, and I have to stay…” I say, looking away so that he won't see the beginnings of tears in my eyes.

Asra worries his lip in thought. He steps back, skating his hands down my arms, “You’re really serious this time, huh? Turning you down is even harder when we want the same thing. You don't want to be left behind, and I don't want to leave you. But...sometimes we can't have what we want, even when it feels right. I’ll bring back whatever you want, okay? Anything.”

My brow furrows as he squeezes my hands in apology. Gripping his hands back I look him dead in the eye, “I want you!”

He goes still, his hand's brace mine tightly. His chest shudders with a sigh as he pulls away from me. “You...you do? I can’t...I want...I want you safe,”

He takes a step towards the door, but I catch his wrist. His pained expression must be mirrored on my own face, “You don’t want me?”

I’ve never seen him so tongue-tied. My heart sinks steadily until he tugs me into a tight embrace, “Of course I do. If only it were that easy…”

“And why can’t it be?” I murmur into his neck. I pull back just enough so that I can gaze into his eyes, “Stay with me.”

Asra’s eyes flicker down to my lips for only a moment, but the damage is already done. Using my arms that are wrapped around his neck as leverage, I pull him down to my lips. He seems stunned for a moment, his lips unmoving beneath mine. Something seems to tick over though because one of his hands comes up to grasp the back of my shirt, his lips starting to move desperately against mine.

Before the kiss can go any further I push back against his chest, eliciting a whine from the man, “I thought you said you were leaving?”

Asra lets out a low growl. Backing me into the shops counter, his hands come to entangle themselves in my hair as he begins to kiss me ferociously, making me moan. My arms come to wrap around his middle and I throw a leg around his waist, basically doing everything that would allow me to pull him closer into me.

I roll my hips into his, making him gasp against my lips, "Take me?"

Asra's eyes flutter before his head starts nodding enthusiastically. I can't help but grin as I turn around, pushing my ass into his crotch as I look at him over my shoulder. The heat of his gaze is almost enough to bring me to full mast. What really does it is the way he grabs at my hips, pulling me back further so that I am leaning on the counter with my forearms.

His hands slide their way to the front of my pants, making quick work of its ties causing the feather-light fabric to fall off of my hips, leaving my ass bare. I bite my bottom lip as his thumbs brush over my cheeks.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this. Wanted you."

" _ Mmm _ , I think I can empathize," I push back into his warm hands, "So how about you get a move along and we can both get what we want, hmm."

Asra whispers some spell under his breath before pressing a finger into my hole. I suck in a breath as he begins to push into me, so, so slowly. By the time he's added a second and started scissoring me, I'm already pushing back into him impatiently.

"Asra, just fuck me already...please."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine, just-" before I can finish my sentence, Asra pushes a third finger all the way into me, crooking them at just the right angle to make me howl. "Yes, yes, Asra pleeease."

He makes small circles around my prostate which drives me crazy. But just like that they're gone, replaced with the tip of his cock as he begins to slide his way past my pucker.

We both let out a moan when he bottoms out. Shaky hands come to grip my sides as he begins to move inside of me. At first he's slow to the point where it's both terrible and delicious. But then, he starts to pick up the pace. My hands grasping desperately at the glass counter as the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room.

I reach a hand back when I start to feel like I'm going to cum, Asra's fingers entangling with mine as another hand pulls me up straight. I let out a silent scream at the new position, the tip of his cock now firmly pressed against my sweet spot. With a hand holding me against his chest, Asra starts thrusting deep into me.

Clenching on his hand and his cock, I turn around to regain his lips as I cum with him still thrusting inside of me. He's not far behind, a few quick thrusts and I can feel him spilling into me.

We stay like that for a moment, in some sort of embrace. I push my head back onto his shoulder, "Still going to leave me?"

He presses a trail of kisses up my neck before kissing lazily, "No. I don't think I'll ever be leaving you again."

I can't help but grin, "Good. Now, how about round two?"


End file.
